tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kukka Heikki
'''Kukka Viivi Heikki '''is a Finnish general and politician in the Nuuk Empire, currently serving as the semi-democratically elected Prime Minister of the Finnish Duchy. As the only Prime Minister of any Duchy in the Nuuk Empire, she holds a unique position unprecendented before the founding of the Duchy in 2994. She was effectively awarded the position by Emperor Motzfeldt XVIII for her skill at military strategy and her loyalty to the crown. She is an upstanding supporter of the Empire, having hated the Reich with a deep passion her entire life, and the foundation and keeping of the Finnish Duchy is largely thanks to her efforts. Early Life Kukka was born on July 19th, 2969 in Helsinki, Reichsprotektorat Finnland, to father Niilo Heikki and mother Piia Jarvi. Neither of her parents wanted Kukka to gain an interest in politics. They didn't want to see her die a revolutionary, or fall to the rascist, fascist ideology propped up by the Weltreich. However, in 2974, when Kukka was twelve, Tryton von Blitzmark died, leading to a period of chaos throughout the Weltreich. In March 2975, when a massive. two-day clash between the Vallankumouksellinen Etu (Revolutionary Front) and the Swastika Veljekset (Swastika Brothers) broke out, she and her parents were two of the many civilians trapped in the streets of Helsinki. After a day and a half, they ran out of supplies, and they decided to attempt escape. They ran out along the sidewalk, attempting to lay low, when they eventually came across a helicopter provided by the Federal Government. They bolted for it, but two skinheads hiding by opened fire, killing both of Kukka's parents. Kukka herself was evacuated, screaming and crying. The event traumatized her, but nevertheless she was deemed healthy and taken away to an orphanage. The orphanges in Helsinki were actually quite well-maintained. This is because Finns were seen as Aryans, and as such were taken care of quite well. In this time, however, Kukka would come to distrust the Reich's government. The pro-government skinheads in Helsinki had killed her parents, and she had come to resent them with a burning hatred. She saw everything around her as a ploy, and distrusted the racist education given to her by the public funding. As Kukka grew into her teenage years, she would become paranoid and fearful of the peopl around her, seeing that they all wholeheartedly believe the ideology pushed onto them. But Kukka, though playing along with it in public, was a silent revolutionary. Knowing she could die if she spoke out, she would secretly seek out the Revolutionary Front - the anti-Fascist revolutionary group that participated in the riot in Helsinki that her parents died in. The Front was difficult to seek out without detection, however after some research she made out to be innocuous, as well as asking around for people she thought might know, she found it to be an underground resistence group based in the lower-class district of Helsinki. Kukka was now ready to risk it all. She had lived a comfortable life, ate good food, lived well, and made steady income. But now, she was ready to throw it all away for what was right. Kukka traveled into the lower-class district of Helsinki, dubbed the B-district by civilians, and sought out the Revolutionary Front. After some asking around, the timid, 16 year-old girl found herself among an army of men and women who threw their own lives away for the same goal she had. The group was eclectic: there were monarchists, communists, democrats, slavs, and even some Jews, but they all held the goal of removing Fascism from Finland. Kukka would stammer when asking to join their ranks, and they were skeptical. However, one man, a Valto Skysund, a tall, dark man with a serious complexion and gentlemanly attitude, would step forward and advocate for her to join the Front. Someone with the reservation in her heart, he argued, to risk everything when they have it all, is one who is a true fighter. Valto's speech would inspire the others to agree, and Kukka was accepted into the Revolutionary Front. Skysund would take her under his wing, mentoring her in combat and strategy. A skilled general in his own right, Skysund would teach the budding Kukka about the world of the battlefield. He told her it was a chaotic place, and that to control that chaos and use it to your advantage was the best way to win. He educated her in the best way to fight - encirclement. If you and your comrades can encircle the enemy, cut them off, then you can beat them from all sides and decimate them. Kukka, beginning to understand war, would take notes from Skysund, and as his pupil would excel in military strategy. She would quickly rise to the rank of general, planning attacks on Reich military bases. Her intellect and ability to quickly learn would make her a useful asset to the Front, and her nonpartisanship in terms of ideology would make her a popular figure amongst the group. She would become the very face of the Revolutionary Front, appearing in propaganda posters plastered by the group. The Reich would come to despise her, seeing her as a traitor to the Aryan people, and Weltfuhrer Vustark van Veergen would even blame her for his attempted assassination in Helsinki. Kukka, now grown out of her shell, would adore her new role. She saw herself as a champion of freedom, and would bolden day by day. Skysund would say of her in 2887, "Narcissius envies only Ms. Heikki." Middle Life Greater Decade's War News of the War's beginning would reach the Revolutionary Front by August 4th, 2888. The revolutionaries knew they needed to act, but whether they should was a debate. Some argued that if they rose up, the Reichsheer would be deployed to undermine them. Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Generals